In the field of endeavor in which this invention pertains, it is common to use a device that emits directed electromagnetic radiation such as a laser rangefinder accompanied by orientation equipment such as a compass to identify the location of a remote object on a map. This technique has multiple limitations, including a limited range of use and ease of detection by a device at the remote location.
The invention described herein, by not using directed electromagnetic radiation, can provide a much further range of use and is very difficult to detect when used at large distances. Rather than being limited to a distance of a few miles for laser-based devices, this invention provides the capability to identify the coordinates of a remote terrestrial location as far away as an operator can see via an optical device, and with much higher accuracy than existing shorter-range devices when measuring remote locations within the range of a given existing device.